Episode 9153 (28th April 2017)
Plot Leah explains that her dad split up with Gina and now works in Qatar. Rosie tells her that they will go to the police if she can't guarantee her step-mother's behaviour. Bethany is relieved when Neil tells her he doesn't blame her for the theft. Leah tells Rosie that Gina fell ill and got no support from Sally, whereas she was there for her sister when she had cancer. She threatens to expose her in the papers if the police are called in. Todd tells Billy about Drew's phone call and that he spoke of putting them to the test. Tracy tells Amy they're both going to the Peak District for a break and to say goodbye to Steve and Liz. In the Rovers, Mary tells Sarah about her chat with Bethany and that she needs some TLC. Bethany acts a part as she listens to Neil's stories and chatter. He tells her that Nathan is holding a party at the flat and takes her back there. Todd confronts Drew when he turns up at the bistro, accusing him of intending to split him and Billy up. Drew tells them that he has multiple cancers and is dying. Summer will need a guardian and he asks Billy to do that so that he can go in peace. Todd is thrown at the prospect. Arriving back, Nathan tells Bethany she's been wonderful in pleasing Neil and to carry on with the charm. Chatting to Mary, Sarah realises how the flat viewing hurt Bethany. At the party, the young girl can't get away from Neil. Nathan just smiles on at her as she looks to him for help. Tracy tells Rob to get in the boot of the car for their journey. Neil leads an unwilling Bethany to the bedroom "to talk". She looks to Nathan with pleading eyes but he just gives her a smile of encouragement. After Tim and Sally have gone to bed, Rosie tells Sophie who the culprit is. Tim comes downstairs and overhears them saying he and their mum mustn't know. The girls refuses to elaborate, trying to spin him a yarn. Tracy and Amy get in the car. A hidden Rob is livid that he's been conned into taking the child along as they set off. Todd and Billy agree on a rota to help Summer and Drew. Sarah rings Bethany to talk but Nathan intercepts the call. In the bedroom, Bethany is in tears as Neil pushes her down on the bed and starts to kiss her. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior *Renoir bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany hopes Nathan will come to her rescue as Neil leads her to the bedroom; Rosie tells Sophie who she thinks is stalking Sally; and Tracy makes a break for it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes